Ink, Words, and a Bird
by T-Cell
Summary: Oy! Things are Chromplicated without the one and only "How to make him fall in love you with in a fortnight!" Get your copy today unrobin that tangle! Oy! Why is that robin leering at me. Don't like me pun, aye? Well, forget you and your feathers! Buy yer, copy today! Note: Birds not included.
1. Chapter 1

Ink and Words

A blue bird ruffled its feathers and picked through its wing. The blue bird glanced around before it opened its beak and sang its song from a branch outside the barracks. It's sweet chirps dancing into the room. The soft tones echoing throughout the stony wall. A woman with long red hair tapped her fingers on a wooden oak table. Her rosy lips shifted and contorted with every expression she made.

"Come one Cordelia," she muttered to herself. Cordelia licked her lips as she leaned over a desk on the back wall of the barracks. Her deep red eyes fixated on the words of a large tome in front of her. The light tan parchment ruffled in the wind. Many pages in the book had bent edges sticking out. Small handwritten sentences dotted the page in bright red ink. The title of the book was written in a solid black ink laid on the top of every page: "How to Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." Cordelia gulped as the wind picked up her red hair. She tapped her left feet on the ground as she reread the subject of the latest chapter.

"Men like women who they cannot have" Cordelia bit her rosy lip as she read the words done in fine calligraphy. "So be as distant or removed from him as possible." Cordelia sighed. "How much more distant can I be?" She mused. She closed her eyes. Images of her flailing her arms when she was near him. Running out of a room because of embarrassment when he just simply talked to her.

 _Maybe,_ Cordelia thought, _maybe Lord Chrom could see my feelings._ She gritted her teeth. _Then maybe I should hide them?_ Cordelia tapped her fingers against the page. _How would I do that?_ She sighed again. She read further down the page. _Have a friend to act as a pretend lover to stoke the target's feelings._ Cordelia gritted her teeth.

"What book are you reading?" Cordelia flinched. She turned her head to see a man with slight red fuzz on his chin.

"Robin!" Cordelia gasped. She quickly turned around and closed the book. She made sure the cover laid down towards the desk. The book's faceless back was the only thing visible. Robin yawned as he scratched his chin. He ran his right hand through his dark short red hair. His grey shirt was loose over his frame.

"Hey," Robin grinned at her. He rolled his shoulders. "Sorry if I startled you," Robin chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled a large toothy smile. "I thought you already knew I was in here. You're normally very aware to sort of thing." Robin approached her and glanced over her shoulder. "Must be some book to keep you that fixated." Robin reached over for it. Cordelia grabbed Robin's arm.

"It's not that great," she stated. Robin raised his brow at her. Robin brought his face closer to hers. A thick scent of books mixed with an earthy woody aroma. Cordelia found herself staring into Robin's eye. "I-it's really not that great." Robin placed both his hands on the desk behind her. Robin kept his eyes locked on hers. His purple eyes seemed to stared through her. She gulped. Heat ran up her face.

"Is that so?" Robin mused. Robin smiled at her. "Then, can I at least know the name of the book?" Robin tilted his head slightly without breaking the gaze between them. Cordelia could see her own reflection in the pools of purple.

"It's…" Cordelia trailed. _I can't tell him._ Cordelia's mind ran in circles. _If he knows he might tell..._ Suddenly the sound of a door slamming echoed into the room. The birds outside flew away in a panic at the echoing sound.

"Robin, I need to go over some," a familiar voice rang out. Cordelia felt her hear skip a beat. It's…

"Oy, Chrom," Robin turned his head slightly but he didn't move at all. "I'll check it out." Chrom paused as he saw the situation.

"Oh, my bad Robin. I didn't realize," Chrom's face went a little red, "I'll leave you two alone." Cordelia hesitated. _I must fix this_. She panicked. _I need to…_ Cordelia bit her lip. _Men like women they cannot have…_ Cordelia moved her hands around Robin's neck.

"Y-yes," Cordelia's voice stuttered, "We were just about to start!" She mustered some strength for the last statement. Robin turned to her. He gave her a sly smile.

"Really?" Robin turned back towards Cordelia. "You hear that Chrom," Robin held back a laugh, "I'll get back to you soon after we finish." Robin stared deep into her red eyes. Cordelia didn't want to break contact.

 _I will win this._ She thought as she kept her arms tight around Robin. _This will work! This has too!_ Her face became a darker hue of red as the heat buildup in her cheeks. She listened to Chrom's footsteps as he moved towards the door. The sound of the door closing shouted behind them. Robin's face came closer. _Shit,_ Cordelia heart raced, _what now. I thought..._

"I'm guessing that book told you to make him jealous by pretending to be with someone else?" Cordelia blinked. Robin turned around and chuckled. He shook his head. Robin turned back to her. "I don't know if that actually works but," Robin smiled at her sweetly. "Chrom isn't that type of guy. He'll back off entirely if he thinks you're with someone else." Cordelia felt her entire face went red. "Especially if it's a close friend." Cordelia's rosy lips shook.

"If you want him to know how you feel," Robin moved his hands and placed them on her hips. "You'll have to be direct. Do exactly this," Robin stared directly into her eyes. "I love you." A heart skipped. Robin removed his hands from Cordelia's hips and Cordelia brought her hands to her side. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable that wasn't my intention." Robin sighed. "There probably was a better way to help you. Maybe it would be better to have you make pies or make bento boxes but," Robin smiled at her, "I felt this direct way was the right way and probably is the best way through Chrom's thick skull." Robin began to walk away. His footsteps creaked as he reached the door. Robin turned towards Cordelia as he opened the door. "By the way, I certain he will say so too." Robin grinned, "Any man would be lucky to hear those words from you." Robin closed the door, leaving Cordelia to herself. She picked up the book and placed it against her chest. She felt her heart race. She bit her rosy lips as the red in her cheeks flared.

"Make up your mind," She cursed, "Don't fall for a second time."

* * *

A short two-shot enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia held her book tight to her chest. She felt the thump of her heart. It's pace skipping and dancing in her chest. She stood in front of a tent way. In her arms, a freshly lay spear laid. She gulped and entered the tent.

The sun shined in the sky. Cordelia walked up to a blue haired man. She found herself talking but the words did not have any weight. She spoke them without heart. Chrom smiled at her and responded.

 _I can do this._ Cordelia gulped. She began to speak to Chrom. She felt her heart skip.

Cordelia watched as the words fell from his lips. They fell short and hit softly. They carried little as they traveled off her lips. Cordelia handed him her spear. She listened to her heart's sluggish and tired beat.

He glanced at the metalworking. She tightened her grip on the book in her hands. The cover was covered with a tan leather casing.

She listened to him speak and searched his eyes as he looked over the spear. She heard her heart slow and calm. Chrom handed her back her spear. Cordelia felt herself bow and walk away.

As the flap closed behind her, she gritted her teeth and ran from the tent. She huffed as she pushed herself farther and farther from the tent.

 _Why did I do anything?_

Cordelia tightened her grip on the book. The leather cover loosened.

 _Why was that so simple?_

Cordelia gritted her teeth as she felt her heart speed up.

 _Why didn't I feel?_

Cordelia ran up a hill at full pace. She felt her muscles burn as she pushed up the hill.

 _Why didn't I ask?_

Cordelia stopped at the top of a hill. She looked up at the setting sun. It's bright orange and red hues.

 _Why didn't I…_

Cordelia slammed her spear into the earth. She felt the wind pass her. Her lips curved down.

 _Why didn't he have it…_

Cordelia closed her eyes as she remembered a pair of purple eyes.

 _Why didn't I see it…?_

She remembered how his lips formed a grin.

 _Why…_

Cordelia dropped the book to the ground. Its leather cover fluttered in the wind.

"Why couldn't I see myself in the blue?" She shouted.

"Why didn't I feel like they could see right through me?" Cordelia held herself as she glanced at the ground. Cordelia grabbed the spear in hand.

 _Maybe I should just give up on this…_ Cordelia sighed. _Maybe with this throw, I can end my heart's discontent._ She took a step forward as she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Why are you throwing that lance?" A familiar voice spoke. Cordelia turned to see Robin smiling at her. He let go of her arm and looked towards the sunset. "Would be a waste and it would be rather rude to the sun. She's shining her love on us right now." Robin closed his eyes as the sunlight's heat washed over them and cooled with the wind.

"I was thinking that I can't be the best knight I could be unless I let go of my past," Cordelia sighed. She smiled slightly at Robin. "Let go of all these feelings that keep me tied down." She felt her heart thump against her chest." Robin grinned at her and laughed.

"You don't say?" Robin placed his hand on his hip, "I dare say you're right. Let's see how far you can toss those feelings." Cordelia paused as she looked at Robin's purple eyes. She nodded as she threw the spear towards the sky.

With a thump the spear flew across the horizon. Robin crossed his arms and grinned.

"Quite an arm you got there," Robin chuckled, "Or maybe I should say that's quite a heart you got." Cordelia turned to Robin.  
"What do you mean?" Cordelia watched as Robin smirked.

"The first statement? Or the last one?" Robin chuckled.

"Well," Robin turned to Cordelia. She felt herself get lost in his eyes. "I know you don't like being called genius so I'll leave that one alone." Robin grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest.

"But if that spear carried all your past emotions," Cordelia felt his heart beat in tune with hers. Robin smiled at her, "It means you have so much love to give." Cordelia felt her face heat up. Her rosy lips curved up as she smiled at him.

"How can you say that?" Cordelia felt her lip quiver.

"Because I can feel that love whenever I am around you," Robin stated. Robin turned back towards the sky. Cordelia gulped.

"R-Robin!" Cordelia ran at him. Robin turned as she crashed into him. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. The tears fell on to Robin's grey shirt. She looked at him. Her fingers dug into the ground. Robin placed his hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tear. "I…" Robin sat up and stared into Cordelia's red eyes.

"What is it?" Robin whispered. "I want to hear you." Robin grinned. "I want to hear your voice." Cordelia held Robin's face.

"I love you!" She shouted at him. Cordelia kissed Robin and pushed him to the ground. She gasped for air as she looked at Robin.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

* * *

This wasn't really meant to be anything more than a single oneshot that started and stopped but since I didn't put a complete mark on it I decided to finish the short piece with an extra part.

Enjoy


End file.
